Scars
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: Severus earns terrible wounds for disobeying the Dark Lord. His best friend comes to help and comfort him, but will need Severus's own help in the end. For one of my BFFs, Snapefan21. Drabble.


Scars

_A/N: A fic dedicated to my friend, Snapefan21 (AKA Mae). She is obsessed with Snape, and she will not shut up about him, so hopefully her gratitude of being in this fic will give me 30 blessed, non-Snape seconds whilst in her company (To Mae: hint, hint)_

_-_-_

A 20-year-old Severus Snape lay on the cold ground. He had just been subject to Voldemort's wrath, and expected a Death Eater to come and kill him soon.

A Death Eater appeared over Severus and looked down, her mask glittering in the moonlight. Severus groaned and shifted a few inches.

"Well, stop staring and just cast the curse, already," he drawled. Through the eye holes, Severus saw the brown eyes roll dramatically. Severus narrowed his eyes. He recognized that look somewhere......

Mae O'Dell pulled off her Death Eater mask. Mae had been Severus's Slytherin friend, when the rest of the school ridiculed him. Mae, now a Death Eater with Severus, grinned down at her best friend. She stepped back and held out her hand. "C'mon, Sev, you know I hate killing," she said, her voice turning playful as she continued on to her next sentence. "I have your leash right here, so you won't wander off again."

Severus smiled at the overused joke and grasped Mae's hand, letting her pull him to his feet. Immediately, he keeled over and retched on the ground. Mae jumped out of the way. "After effects of Crucio," he explained after he finished depositing his supper on the ground. Mae winced sympathetically. She gasped as she saw patches of his robe turning sticky with blood. Hauling him up, she convinced him to keep a grip on her waist as she Apparated to his house.

_-_-_

Severus moaned from his place on the bed. Mae had stripped off his Death Eater robes, showing the Muggle clothes he wore underneath. She had forced him to take off the white shirt, which was now red with his blood, and was now in the next room finding several different potions, bandages, and other things. Mae shuffled back into the room, carrying everything but the kitchen sink.

"Now," she explained as she ordered everything to her liking on his bedside table. "Let's get you fixed up, shall we?"

Severus's eyes widened as Mae picked up a thin, wickedly sharp knife. "Chill," she soothed him with honeyed tones. "It's alright. You won't feel a thing, promise."

Severus closed his eyes and let Mae's voice wash over him. With her being so caring and compassionate, he never could figure out how she had been Sorted into Slytherin. He felt her cool hands on his back as she ran the blade through his skin. She was right, there was no pain. Charred and blackened pieces of skin fell into the bucket at Mae's feet with sickening _slaps._ Mae didn't stop talking, telling him stories about her life before they really knew each other. She put down the knife, now bloody, and poured a few potions into the cuts she had made. They smoked and hissed before healing the wounds.

Mae took one look at Severus's back and swore loudly and creatively. Severus twisted his head around and caught a glimpse of his back. It looked like a white spiderweb had been laid across his skin. "What's wrong with is, Mae?" he asked.

Mae suddenly realized what she was saying and quickly shut her mouth. "The scars was supposed to disappear completely," she explained as she turned crimson from her explosion of curses.

Severus got up from the bed and walked around, his toned ab and back muscles rippling as he marveled at how he had not one ounce of pain in his entire body. Severus walked over to his closet and pulled out another shirt, yanking it over his head.

"Mae," he started. Said woman looked at her closest companion. "The scars on my back aren't a failure. They're a tribute to everything that you've done for me, even when you could've turned your back to suit your own purpose. I'm glad that I have them."

Mae smiled.


End file.
